


Massive Tool

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Boundaries, Communication, D/s, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Flirting, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lube, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Prosthesis, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Top, Trans Ray Narvaez Jr., Xeno, actual lube, biting kink, brat4brat, chuck tingle references, less sexy than you might think, lube as lube, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Ray/Geoff reunion sex. Set sometime after chapter 10 ofWrespawn's murderfucking epic,Game Night.
Relationships: Ray Narvaez Jr./Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Massive Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512298) by [Threatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie), [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions and developed by the FAHC fandom.

“That is, ah!, _not_ the dick I remember you having when you left.”

“Really?” Ray held his dick in place as he worked it deeper into Geoff's ass. “What's the difference?”

Geoff made a noise of frustration. “If you'd let me get a look at it before ramming it in...”

“Where'd be the fun in that?” Ray was definitely smiling. “Come on, what does it feel like? Communication is important.”

“It's...” Geoff pushed his hips back experimentally, taking a bit more of the curve of the silicone phallus. “Not as big?”

“You've barely taken the—”

“Not as _thick_.” Back in the day, Ray had been talked out of having the longest dick in the crew, but he had more than compensated in width. This was downright slender, although the curve made it feel bigger. “And... squishier?”

“That's a yes and a not quite. But really, how do you like it?”

Geoff closed his eyes briefly. “Feels like having something in my ass?” he hazarded.

“Well, that's depressingly nonspecific.” Ray seemed to take it as an answer, though, because he shifted purposefully and pushed sideways and—oh. There it was.

“Glurk,” Geoff said.

“Better?”

“Just fuck me already.”

“Fair warning,” Ray said in a voice that was unfairly steady, under the circumstances, “this thing isn't really designed for speed.” But he was moving while he said it, so Geoff was inclined to take it as a win.

Geoff could see what Ray meant by “not meant for speed.” The toy didn't vibrate, but it did seem to... writhe inside him, in a way that was vaguely unsettling but also really hot.

“So are you roleplaying?” he asked in a voice he would swear was an octave higher than usual.

Ray grabbed his hips to pull him back and Geoff made an embarrassing whimpering sound. “I'm not gonna make it that easy on you.”

He thought it was getting thicker, kind of. Or maybe it was just the wicked curve on the thing.

Actually—“Ray?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“This thing's even less straight than you.”

Ray growled in that way that meant he was stifling undomly laughter. “Brat.”

“You know it.”

The accursed thing fell deeper into Geoff's ass in fits and starts. “It is safe, right?” Geoff asked, suddenly wondering if it could just slither into him and be lost.

“Okay, two things, boss,” Ray said. “After 'yes, it's safe, I woulda fuckin' warned you if it wasn't.' One, if you do get a toy stuck in your ass, it's a quick fix and the only question is if it's worth digging back out of your corpse. Two, it's literally attached to my harness, it's my dick, my dick is not going to fall off.”

“You make good points,” Geoff said with about a tenth of his attention, having tuned out immediately after registering Ray's tone. “Fuck that feels weird.”

“Just... a little... more.” Ray's hips bucked against him, twisted, and the toy slid forward again. “There,” Ray said, sounding deeply satisfied. “Congratulations, one millionth visitor, you get a prize.”

“You've _really_ been busy, then.”

Then Ray reached around to give him a hand, and Geoff stopped talking.

* * *

It was not actually the easiest thing in the world to get off with the thing in his ass.

Every time it moved inside him, Geoff would start trying to identify it again. And it was enormous, too big to really be moved around _much_. It wasn't really uncomfortable, as such, but Geoff was very aware of the additional organ in his inguinal region.

It would probably help that Ray was jerking him very, very slowly, in terms of having a good time when his ass was 110% occupied, but Geoff grumbled anyway. It was denial; he was allowed to be frustrated by it.

“Patience,” Ray said in an obnoxiously wise-old-man voice.

Geoff snapped his teeth menacingly. It was really too bad Ray didn't have any bitable body parts in range.

Ray took another squirt of lube from the motion-activated lube dispenser (Gavin's idea) and smeared it on the head of Geoff's dick. Geoff whimpered.

“Why do you have to be so good at this,” he complained.

“Big scary Kingpin just begging for someone to put him in his place,” Ray mused. “Well, I got you, boss. This enough novelty or should I get out the clamps?”

Geoff twitched at that, and Ray slowed down even further, prompting a whine.

“You want I should get those for you, boss? I got a real nice moderate-grip set in my bag.”

Geoff wrestled his brain back online far enough to say, “And how long would it take you to pull out?”

“...a while. It's easier to get out than to get in, but not by as much as you might think.”

“Let's save that for round two, then.”

Ray's other hand snuck up on his nipple and delivered a firm pinch, nails in. Geoff yelped.

“Or, we could do it the old-fashioned way.”

Geoff winced. “Little gentler than that, please.”

“Sorry, Geoff,” but Geoff shook his head.

“Nah, nah, it was a good idea, just not in the mood.”

“If you say so, boss.” Nevertheless, Ray rubbed the offended nipple in apology.

Geoff wiggled his hips beseechingly. “You wouldn't consider going a little faster for an old man who was just involved in a tragic nipple-related accident?”

“How is that not killing your boner?” Ray sounded faintly disturbed.

Geoff grinned. “I fuck Gavin for fun.”

“Point taken. Do you actually want more, or?”

Geoff had to consider for a moment, Finally, he said reluctantly, “No. No, this is fine, just, fuck, you're a tease.”

“We aim to tease, boss,” Ray said.

Geoff was sure that he was going to come any second now for more seconds than should be possible. He groaned in frustration. “Come _on_ ,” he muttered.

Ray, bless him, got with the program, and after a few seconds of not being touched that made him somehow significantly more aware of the thing in his ass, Geoff felt Ray's freshly re-lubed hand wrap around him firmly and get down to business.

It didn't take much of that before his dick gave up the ghost. There was a brief, endless moment of knowing for a fact it was going to happen, with Ray rubbing his balls with one hand and jerking him with the other, and then he was coming and wasn't thinking of anything but Ray yes yes yes _Ray_.

“That better, boss?” Ray asked, and Geoff just nodded, too fuckoff happy to give him the proper degree of shit about it.

“Yeah,” Ray said, sounding oddly touched. “Yeah, boss, it sure is.”

Geoff shifted, trying to get comfortable, and was pounded in the butt by the fact that the thing was still inside him. “Oi,” he complained.

“I was thinking I'd give you a bit of a break, get your guess down, and then start on the process of getting it out, but if you're not having fun just say the word and I'll text someone to come reset you.”

“I didn't say that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ray rolled his hips slowly and Geoff full-body jolted like he'd touched a live wire.

“You're such a dick,” Geoff grumbled. “You got jizz all over my bed.”

“Pretty sure you did that yourself, boss.”

Geoff jabbed a finger behind him accusingly. “The official story is that mistakes were made.”

“Sure, sure.” Geoff could hear the skepticism in Ray's voice. “So what do you think of the mystery in your butt?”

Geoff took a second to gather his thoughts. “Uh, it's big.”

“Yeah. Earlier you said less big and squishier—you want to revise that?”

“Yeah.” Geoff flexed his ass muscles, just to make sure he still could. “Fuck, the taper on this thing is killer.”

“I know, right? It should be banned in Murder.”

“Actually, I want you to start taking it out. I won't look behind me, I just... it's a lot.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Ray said, voice suddenly gentle. “No trouble, just let me...”

It felt even more for a moment, and another. Geoff was contemplating his safeword when the toy moved.

“Better?”

Geoff made a noncommittal sound.

“Okay, little more. In through your nose...”

Geoff complied. This time, he felt the narrowing of the toy inside him. It went so far and no further, as if it had caught on something—but it wasn't bumpy or ridged in the ordinary sense, it was—

“Corkscrew,” he said. “You put a fuckin' corkscrew in my ass. I hope you're proud of yourself.”

“Is that your final answer?”

Geoff hesitated. “Fuck it, yeah.”

“I regret to inform you that you are... correct!”

“Well, it was unique, I'll give you that.”

“It's supposed to be a corkscrew tentacle, specifically,” Ray said, “and it has...” He paused for a moment, remembering. “Sub-thrusting action.”

Geoff sighed. “More?”

Ray kept pulling on the toy, slowly, and it juddered out.

“Hang on,” Geoff said, and Ray froze with his hand still on Geoff's hip. “No, you're fine, I just wanted to ask...”

Ray relaxed. “Just say the word.”

“Can we... spin? Like, along with it? Would that help it come out easier?”

There was a pause.

“I genuinely have no idea,” Ray said. “Let's try it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The automatic lube dispenser is neither my idea nor FAHC Gavin's; I actually got it from [sex toy reviewer Epiphora](https://heyepiphora.com/epiphoras-all-time-favorite-sex-toys/#other).


End file.
